Osaka High
by YaoiHellian
Summary: School life for Ciel Phantomhive with random anime/manga characters that I see fit added to the mix X3 soon to be a major yaoi
1. Prologue

**Yaoi- Oh dear lord its been forever since I written anything **

**Kurohi- yep you're a lazy girl**

**Yaoi- hey I'm eighteen so shut it**

**Kurohi- still a girl **

**Yaoi- I swear I'll turn you into a girl**

**Kurohi- OK OK I'll shut up **

**Yaoi- My story just has very significant peoples/characters names in it X3**

**Prologue- two weeks earlier**

The sun raged heatedly on the gates of Fukaido prison. A lone person walked out of the gates, said person was of standard build yet effeminate curves and gravity defying hair of dried blood red and black hair. As the person walked to the prisons' parking lot looking this way and that, trying to seeing anyone of recognition. The figure sat down on the curb put their face in there hands and sighed, reached down into their pocket and pulled out a letter, it read;

_"To Miss Shusaku you are invited to attend Osaka High School on academic scholarship once things are taken of. You must wait to be escorted to our campus were you will abide by the rules of the school and in return your record both federal and school wise will be wiped clean, we hope to see you by 2:30 p.m"_

**_~Osaka H.S Committee_**

"Well isn't this going to be fun, more arrogant brats to deal with,"she sighed again and her ears twitching to the sound of tires on the blacktop. Lifting her head a nicely restored older model black Lincoln pulled up towards her. A man got out wearing all black and black sunglasses he had what could be said a classical samurai stance and stood in front of her. "Are you Miss Shusaku?" his voice boomed, "Are you the F.B.I?" she asked smirking.

The man kind of jolted and an eyebrow rose up from behind those thick sunglasses and a little twitch appeared at the corner of the mans lips.

"I'm Mr. Endo and I will be your escort to the Osaka campus Miss Shusaku, you are Miss Shusaku aren't you?"

She smiled and she could see him want to step back as most people do when first seeing her teeth, or correctly said her fangs, that could easily bit through bone. She wanted to laugh but knew that was rude, and she had some manner if she did say so herself, so she left it alone and just smirked.

"You don't see any other female prisoners here do you," the she got up and headed to the car, "Lets go Endo we have a time schedule to keep to and its almost," she looked up at the sky, "1:45 so lets go I call shotgun."

She got into the passenger seat as she said this then waited as Endo pulled himself out of his stupor and get into the driver seat and pulled the car out of the parking lot. The silence was pretty hilarious but she didn't say anything she waited for him too and she wasn't disappointed.

"So why were you in an all male prison?" she shrugged and lied back in the seat, "Only prison near where I lived that could hold me everything else I could get out of, I could have gotten out of that one also but it felt nice kinda homey so I stayed." She could see out of the corner of her eye how things were rolling around in his mind then he asked, "Why were you...,"

"Homicide," she said and the smile was back, "I killed my homeroom teacher last year and I've been in prison ever since."

Silence hit the car again and the smile was still on her face, so far she liked Endo he seemed like a cool dude the only problem was that she hoped that she'd get to the school soon other wise that friendship will die literally before it could even begin.

**Osaka High School Campus**

Luckily they made it at the school before she could lose control, all she had to say was hungry and a woman came out of no where with a thermos of hot liquid. Hot liquid in hand she sat at a round table content and nearly purring like a kitten waiting for the questions to start. A few minutes ticked by before someone started talking, the woman that gave her the thermos, "So Miss Shusaku why do you think that you are here?"

She smirked, "Other then the fact that you need me I don't know."

The woman cleared her throat, "You are here to protect one of our students, the Principle's sister is married to the Prime Minister and their son is be sent to this school for his protection, for his identity was found out at his old school."

Slurping happily from the thermos she looked around at the faces of the people trying to hire her and just smirked, "So what do you want from me besides protecting the kid you want me to...," then it clicked and she smiled and the faces of the "Committee" was just delicious, "You want me to protect him from the inside as a student, oh you people are just too cute for your own good."

Then there was silence again and everyone felt nervous being around her, although, it felt like Endo was opening up to her, she saw him smile out the corner of her eye a minute ago when she smiled at the "Committee."

She dialed down the smile and looked at them, "So what am I getting from this?"

They all looked at each other then a well built but old man looked dead at her, " We are clearing your record and starting you new at our school, you'll be a senior of 18 and you'll have free rang of school and be able to do what you want, but you have to do school work, whatever you turn in will be counted as an A so you can graduate with him for he is also a senior, you have your own room next to his and everything will be paid for all you have to do is ask for something and you'll get it. So all you need to do is show up any questions?"

"When do I start?"

"Monday"

"Then show me to my room"

She got up from her chair done with her thermos. Endo moved to escort her to her room, "Oh Miss Shusaku what first name should we use for you...?"

"R-I-N-O...Rino just Rino," and then she left with Endo to her room.

**Outside the committee building**

"I hate stuffed shirts they're irritating...but fun to tease, so Endo I can hear you asking yourself, if you should ask, so just ask me already."

"What are you?"

"You see how simple that was how do you feel now that you said it?"

"Kind of nervous but also relieved."

"Well my nervous and relieved friend I am simply put a vampire and no not all vamps hate sunlight and all that crap its just visually irritating."

He nodded with understanding and stopped in front of what happens to look like a large school dormitory. They walked in and took the elevator up to the top floor and that had only two rooms hers the PM's boy.

"Well thanks Endo you seem very cool how old are you anyways?"

"45"

"Ah well we'll be bonding very nicely then."

She saw that he looked confused as she opened and closed her door.

"Well this is gonna be fun"

Prologue Ends

**Next chapter will be through the PM's boys eyes so ttyl peeps **


	2. He Meets Her

**Yaoi- Its been FOREVER I nearly forgot about this story**

**Kurohi- yep just like a certain other story**

**Yaoi- hey I'm getting back to that one I just need things settled first so leave me be pup**

**Kurohi- I'm not a pup hell technically I'm older then you are**

**Yaoi- Well since I created you I'm actually the older one :3**

**Kurohi- OK OK fine whatever so just get on with the story**

**Yaoi- Again its My story just has very significant peoples/characters names in it X3**

**Present Day Highway Overpass**

On the road leading to Osaka an all black Sedan casually swerves through traffic. Inside the car is a teen no more then 17, said teen is 5'7" and male. He has almost dull navy blue hair and one crystal blue eye, the other was covered by an eye patch. Wearing a form fitting black suit with red accents and a blood red tie and freshly polished black boots. He looked relatively bored , his right leg crossed over his left his right hand under his chin as he looked out at the passing cars. He seemed cool on the outside but inside his mind was a-buzz.

_"It always happens the second I let someone into my life everything turns to ruins, must I be alone for the rest of my life all because of who my parents are or more accurate who my father is. I didn't choose this and yet it seems that to get to him everyone must get to me first. The kiss-ass teachers and the superficial bastards I once called classmates. My life will never be stable, my life will never be normal others wont let me have a normal life. The only way to have one is to not let anyone in never again, never again like the last time..." _

Throughout his thinkings he didn't feel the car come to a stop, it wasn't untill the suit and tie next to him called his name about three times did he snap out of it and take in his surroundings.

"Master Phantomhive we've arrived at the school please let us escort you to your uncles office"

**The Front of Osaka High**

Ciel Phantomhive looked around the front of the school barely listening to the suit next to him just nodding his head and following him and the other suit that was driving into the building.

_"So this is Osaka High...I wonder how long it will be before I have to leave here too."_

**Office of Baron Barnett**

Upon entering his uncles office a sense of foreboding filled his body as thought something big was about to go down whether he liked it or not. Shaking his head he looked dead into the near tired eyes of his uncle and actually felt a sense of love that he hasnt felt in a long while.

His uncle was still a handsome man though entering his fifties with his; dark chocolate hair with salt and pepper streaks, almond shaped amber colored eyes, chiseled chin and soft smile, standing at 6'2" he had rather firm build meaning he could hold his own if the situation called for it.

This man was on of the few family members that he knew really cared for him. He was happy to be going to his school but also afraid that he might bring more trouble then he was worth to his favorite uncle.

Baron Barnett was a kind man that had seen many things in his life but to see his nephew act the way he did the second he walked into his office nearly broke his heart. No child should have to deal with some much emotional turmoil, getting up from his desk he walked over to his nephew and enveloped him in a much needed hug. Resting his chin on top of his nephews head he sighed, giving him on last squeeze before letting him go and motioning him to sit as he leaned against his desk.

Ciel sat in the chair to the side of his uncles desk and stared intently, waiting for all of this to be explained to him. Which his uncle delved into bluntly...

"Well Ciel after what happened at your last school you should have known that your parents would have no choice but to send you here."

Ciel nodded, he had seen it coming the only thing that really threw him off, why wait til something like what happened to see that he might have fared better here then at any of the other schools that hes attended.

"Well your parents and I believe that coming here would be best for you and might help you get over what happened."

Ciel cringed just hinting at what happened before he left Kyouto left him feeling like he should throw up.

"However, considering what we don't want to leave anything up to chance we, your parents and I as well as the school board, have assigned for some one to watch over you when we can't and hopefully take the edge off and give you some stability as you attend school."

Ciel looked blankly at his uncle then gave a skeptic look, "So you assigned to have a bodyguard follow me around is that really such a good idea uncle and what if he..."

"She" Baron corrected.

Ciel rose on eyebrow, "Ok so what if** she** doesn't bode well with me or doesn't go by unseen as a bodyguard by the other students"

Baron smiled, "We do believe that she will not go unnoticed but she wont be seen as a bodyguard or at least not an official one anyways and she's read your school files and so far she thinks that you two will get along relatively well just please don't get on her bad side we don't really have any control over her actions so we'd hate to have you in danger by the one we assigned to help keep you out of it."

Now Ciel looked confused, _"Who is this woman."_

"So if you can't control her then why is she here when you could have probably gotten someone more stable then her to 'protect' me?"

Baron sighed and rubbed his temples, "She's seen and done somethings that makes her very qualified for the position meanwhile she's done somethings that would make her very unqualified for the position but also she's related to your aunt very distantly related but related non the less and its better to have those that you know then those you don't know."

Ciel nodded again, "Well how old is she?"

Baron smiled again, "She appears to be 18."

"What do you mean by appears to be?"

"You'll see when you meet her, you live next door to her so that should be relatively soon."

Ciel just nodded he felt like he just been told to shut up and wait for a surprise, he was about to ask another question but there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," commanded Baron not looking away from his nephew

A somewhat large man walked in looking to Ciel more intimidating then his own suits that were still in the room but with one head nod they left and it was just himself his uncle and man. The man even with sunglasses on seemed to stare pretty much through Ciel it wasn't as uncomfortable as it was unnerving that someone could do that will wearing sunglasses that looked impossible to see through.

Clearing his throat to get Ciel's attention, "Ciel this is Mr. Endo he will be your protector for when you go places outside of school when exiting and entering your dorm if Rino is not there to do so herself."

Ciel nodded and then looked back to Mr. Endo

Baron sighed then went to stand next to Ciel, "Well I do believe that's it so Ciel if you would follow Mr. Endo to your room and get some rest and settled in, you have class the day after tomorrow.

Ciel nodded got up and moved to stand by Endo only to be enveloped in another hug by Baron which he returned fully letting go he bowed and followed out after Endo.

**Outside Osaka High**

Walking towards what he guessed would be the Dorms with the silent block of black was kinda weird. Rolling over what he could say to the man next to him his thoughts were interrupted when the man spoke first.

"She's not as scary as what your uncle and what the other teachers and staff may tell you she is."

Eye wide, "What?"

"Lady Rino she's not what you think she's a woman from another time if there's anyone that can protect you without being discovered by any of those that would try to take advantage of you she can."

"Is she really that good, I mean my uncle says that she's only my age so what could she have done that puts her at such high regard?"

"I'm pretty sure your uncle said that she appears to be 18 because but what she's told me she much older then she lets on."

"You make it sound like you're afraid of her."

"To a degree I am but not in a way that you'd think."

"What do you mean?"

"I fear not that she has the capability to do what she wants but that if miss guided or unchecked she could do more then she's ready to live with.?

"So you agree with my uncle that she's unstable?"

Endo laughed deeply at that one, "That young Phantomhive,would be an understatement TNT is more stable then she is."

"Why is it that I feel like I really shouldn't meet this woman?

"Because like most human you fear the unknown however once you've met her you'll rather deal with the unknown."

**Inside Ciel's Room**

Endo laughed again and opened the door to the dorms and lead Ciel to the elevators and up to his floor and room. Unlocking the door to the already set up room Ciel looked around what would be his "home" for the next year. There was a little living area connected to a very small kitchen and a small hallway that lead to a moderate sized room with a queen sized bed and full dresser and connected to the room was a small bathroom with a spa tube, shower, sink, toilet, and whatnot.

Overall a very quaint place very cozy, moving back to the door he bide Endo a thank you and good night and proceeded to get ready for bed. Taking a quick shower and switching into more comfortable clothes, placing his dirty ones in a hamper next to the wall by the tub. He stepped out of his bathroom only to be met with a pair of glowing red wine eyes attached to a female body laying in the middle of his bed.

Stuttering, "Wha..what..the Fuck!"

The woman on the bed just chuckled.

"Now is that any way to talk to the woman that's going to be protecting your sorry ass for the next year?"

* * *

**Yaoi:** And that kiddies is where I stop for the time being

**Rino:** WTF you finally see me in this chapter and you cut it you suck

**Kurohi:** I like her :3

**Rino:** Sorry fluff I'm not into beastiality

**Yaoi:** LOLS oh she got you "fluff"

**Kurohi:** -grumbles in a corner- Evil females didnt even mean it that way

**Rino:** Uh did I break him

**Yaoi:** Nah he'll be fine

**Rino:** Uh ok

**Yaoi:** Anyways finally updated something and hope to update more soon so er yeah read review and all that jazz thanks X3


	3. I SeeWait What?

**Yaoi- An I'm writing I'm writing and man my head hurts**

**Kurohi- Oh suck it up and keep going**

**Yaoi- Well aren't you mean**

**Kurohi- Eh and your dumb**

**Yaoi- What a dick I thought we were cool?**

**Kurohi- We are –walks away-**

**Yaoi- WTF whatever please read ^_^**

* * *

**Ciel's Room - Midnight**

To say that Ciel was surprised was an understatement, in his shock there thrust himself against the bathroom door in hopes of becoming invisible to the woman on his bed. However, from the twinkle in her eye and the way her smile grew on her mouth told him otherwise.

"What the Hell are you doing in MY ROOM?"

Rino just scooted back towards the headboard of the bed and made herself comfortable in the sea of pillows that rested there.

"Well kiddie I was getting comfortable and waiting for you sweet little ass to get out of that bathroom."

Paling and blushing at the same time Ciel was steadily moving towards the door leading out of his room not once taking his eyes off the woman on his bed.

"Well WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Eyes bursting into flames of mischief Rino finally let her lips uncover her teeth as she stared straight at the boy in front of her.

"Lady Rino at you service, Ciel Phantomhive", she gave a small bow at the end of her name but never took her eyes of the boy. She could see that his one eye was wide as it could be, and he was as pale as a ghost. Her Smile just got bigger as she settled herself deeper into the pillows behind her. Also was that a blush she detected on his cheeks. Had he never seen a woman in nothing but her underwear before?

Rino wore nothing but a black sports bra that covered her plump C chest and a pair of black boyshorts. She had to admit that she was attractive but never really thought much of her looks. She had legs for days even though she was no more than 5'5 almost washboard abs completed her toned tan body. Most of her hips, thighs, and torso/back were tattooed in complex: swirls, arches, crisscrosses, and lines. One would say that her tattoos looked Tribal as well as Celtic, and Hindu.

As much as the panicked side of his brain wanted him to turn tail and run the overly male portion of his mind was transfixed by the woman on his bed. The second her teeth came into view he knew it was time to hightail it out of there ignoring that little voice in his head to not lose eye contact with her he turned from the wall and ran for the door. To his credit he got to the door and twisted the knob before he felt a pressure on his back that trapped him against the door.

"Slow down kitten….what's the rush uh? We have yet to get to know each other", came a heated whisper to the shell of his ear that Ciel couldn't help but shiver at.

"What do you want from me?" Ciel muttered against the door trying in vain to move the weight off his back.

"Nothing much really…just a little blood", with that she latched her mouth onto Ciel's neck, digging her sharp teeth into his smooth flesh.

There was a burst of pain behind Ciel's eye as he squeezed them shut as he felt her dig her teeth into his skin. Then he felt nothing, he didn't feel her pull him towards her, or feel her lowering them to his bed, he diffidently didn't feel when she let go of him after cleaning up the mess she caused.

Everything went black for Ciel as the lights went out and the covers were pulled onto him.

And he slept for the first time in his life feeling that everything would be okay when he'd wake up in the morning.

**Much later**

Ciel felt the grip of consciousness on him, he struggled for a while then finally opened his eyes….. Wait…Eyes?

Snapping them both completely opened, Ciel quickly sat up in bed and reached for his right eye. He saw his hand draw near as he lightly touched near his right eye. He could see again…Why? How? When?

Then last night flooded his mind like a Tsunami, THAT WOMAN! Somehow she did this! Then he reached for his neck and felt nothing but his smooth skin.

"I could have sworn she bit me", he murmured to himself.

"I did sweetpea."

Snapping his eyes towards the door to his bedroom he saw Rino dressed in a tight blood red corset top with a midnight black trench coat that matched her tight but baggy jeans that drowned her black steel toe boots.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

Throwing himself against the headboard, Ciel tried in vain to put as much space between him and her as possible. That is until she walked up to the bed and sat at the foot of the bed. Pushing himself harder against the headboard to the point of causing his back to hurt he watched eyes wide for her next move.

"Listen kid, as much as my actions last night prove otherwise, I'm not here to hurt you, quite the opposite actually, I'm here to protect you."

"By Biting ME!"

Sighing as she turned her body to fully face him, "Listen kid, as you can plainly tell I'm not completely human. I'm a vampire, one of the last few actually, and your uncle hired me to protect you since I cant be bought by anyone else."

Somewhat calming down but still not getting close Ciel eased off the headboard, "What do you mean you can't be bought?"

"Due to hiring me your father has agreed to clear my entire record while in Japan, I've….been a naughty girl for a while and I'm trying to 'work' my way out of the hole I dug myself and so I can't be bought and they know that so you have nothing to truly fear from me…."

"Other than you biting!"

"Alright kiddo I was getting to that, since I'm here to protect you I have to be able to locate you at any given time and so I had to 'sample' your blood so that I could. We vampires pride ourselves on our noses and superhuman reflexes and so now I know your blood I could follow and find you anywhere."

Ciel was almost completely calm but very very cautious, "What about my neck and my eye?"

"Well with your neck that's a little trick we vamps do with those we feed on, if you find yourself in a location where there isn't a lot of people and don't want to expose what you really are you keep someone around you that continuously feed from. A vampire's saliva is like that of a healing salve it heals almost any injury except certain fatal ones and your eye was just an afterthought. As I healed your neck I'm guessing my saliva stayed in your bloodstream and healed your eye also but there's a problem, two actually."

"What kind of problems?" Ciel paled again pretty much expecting the worst.

"Well for one thing, your healed eye is now purple with bright purple highlights in it, and secondly, I kind of marked you as my feeder."

"AS YOUR WHAT?"

"As my feeder, you are now for the time being the only person I can feed from for the next month, it's a safety precaution so that a vampire doesn't go completely blood crazy and needlessly starts killing people. Same as when you're in a tight jam and not wanting to be discovered you pick someone to feed on 'til you're able to move on, or you kill your feeder."

At seeing Ciel cringe she added, "If I killed you I'd follow not long after you, vampires have literally the fastest metabolism if I don't feed within two and maybe a few days I'll die and I cant feed from anyone else until literally 30 days after I've marked you so unless I waited til the last day to kill you I'd be fine but by then I'd have liked you too much to do so unless you pissed me off but then my record wouldn't get cleared and then well you get the point so yeah any questions?"

Rino closely watched the boy at the head of the bed; he was surprisingly taking the whole thing pretty well. She wasn't really expecting the kid to be as closed off as he was. When first hearing that she was babysitting the Prime Ministers kid she really thought that it would be a spoiled brat she was getting not this emotionally drained kid that sat before her.

She knew him more then he knew himself, a few perks from being a blood drinker, blood is the key to life thus all of ones life lies in their blood. She'd seen everything from his earliest memories to how he lost his right eye sight, to why he had to come here. Man this kid had some major baggage and now she sat and waited to see how his emotions would unfold.

Ciel took his time in processing all that she said, a vampire, his protection, his healed, it being purple…..It Being PURPLE!

He quickly jumped out of bed ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His right eye was purple; a pretty amethyst iris with specs of lilac edging towards his nearly white lilac pupil. Even with the pupil being nearly white he could still see out of his right eye. Slowly he made his way out of the bathroom and back into his room where he flopped ungraciously onto the bed.

"You ok kid?

"I've been blind in one eye for nearly all my life and overnight now I can see again, clearly I don't think I should feel alright."

"Ah well dell with it kiddo, we have a good half hour 'til you have to be in your first class so get your ass up and get ready."

"What? I thought school didn't start until tomorrow…"

"It is tomorrow kid you've been out for a whole day more then likely due to getting your sight back and from meeting me" ,she chuckles," Man I can sure stress people out, probably why my parents tried to kill me, anyways, time for school get your shit together and get going I'm in all your classes so as not to lose sight of you too much.'

She winked at the part, and for some reason Ciel blushed as he hurried around his room grabbing clothes and the like trying to get ready.

Rino watched him go like a chicken with its head cut off, and smiled.

'Today is going to be fun.'

**Yaoi: Well there you have it another chapter is it just me or does this one seem a little short?**

**Rino:** **No it seems fine but way to go at making me seem nice**

**Kurohi:** **You call that nice? Why not just kill the kid why don't you**

**Ciel: I'd rather that she didn't thank you **

**Rino:** ** Aw cutie don't fret I'd never kill you **

**Ciel: Why do I suspect that to be a lie, you raving blood sucker**

**Yaoi:** **Ouch harsh much**

**Ciel/Kurohi:** **Nope**

**Rino: And people say I'm mean –walks off-**

**Yaoi:** **Aw Rino come back**

**Rino:** **- Continues to walk away will flipping the bird-**

**Yaoi:** **Well hot damn anyways read and review please –runs after Rino- RINO!**


	4. Chapter 4

To all my readers that actually give a damn, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating recently. School this quarter has been really tough for me as well as being mentally frustrating so I've been a bit too…unstable to really write anything for a while.

Also turns out that T.O.D isn't an acceptable posting for standards even though it's been up for a few years. Apparently someone has found my work /story offensive and decided to report me even though I know of even more "mature" content and yet my story has been taken down.

Regardless, I'm both irritated and happy that my story has caused such a reaction but still, "Did, whoever it was, really have to report me?" Whatever, I'm just gonna Fluff the story and repost it, I'm so glad I have backups.

Anyways until you read from me again a bid you adieu my lovelies.

-Yaoi


End file.
